


Jason and Barbara: Nail Me To The Wall

by TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fun, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty/pseuds/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty
Summary: Sex fic about Jason and Barbara learning they make a great team. PWP As in, there's some words but then lots of sex and cursing.Sorry if you don't like this match up. Its just for this.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Kudos: 28





	Jason and Barbara: Nail Me To The Wall

Jason doesn’t want to be doing this. Not the actual kissing an attractive woman that he has major respect for, that part he’s fine with. He’s fine with her shoving him up against the door that he should be opening to make his escape. He’s good with her thrusting her body up against his as she’s passionately kissing him for reasons he still can’t fathom given his track record. All of that, he’s incredibly fine with. So much so he can’t help himself running his hands rapidly all over her. The part he wants nothing to do with is him going against his moral compass and ultimately the voice in his head that’s telling him he’s a colossal moron for hooking up with her.  
Of course, she came over to his place. Sure, she kissed him and he did say a few times they shouldn’t do this, but after he was pinned against the door…he hasn’t done much else to stop it. In a moment of weakness and let’s face it years of suppressed lust, Jason Todd has just broken all codes. The bro’ code, the friend code and probably some type of Bat code and there’s no return. As she reaches for his belt buckle, he jerks slightly. A momentary pause of conscience. If she notices, she ignores it and continues undoing the clasp with her tongue swirling in his mouth. Their breath heavy, their hair a mess, he should stop this. He has to stop this. But then she kisses up his neck and when she gets to his ear she whispers. “What’s the matter Red Hood? Afraid of a little one on one?”

Jesus. He lets his breath out, because something is going to explode unless he does. “No, Babs. I’d take you on any day..” Christ…you cornball he chastises himself. “..It’s just…we shouldn’t…”

“Have fun?” She continues nibbling on his ear, down his neck, driving him wild. He’s almost gasping from his excitement rising. He’s forgotten how strong she is.

“What’s a little fun between friends, eh?” He suggests as he gives in with his head tilted back eyes squinting at the ceiling hoping he doesn’t regret this. She pulls away from his neck and places her hand on his chin pushing it down to force him to look at her. Barbara is no lightweight so the two beers she's had hasn’t affected her in the slightest except giving her the edge she needed to act on an urge she’s had for a while.

“Jason, I think you know I don’t want you to treat me like a friend right now.” She stares him down as she moves her thigh in-between his legs to make sure he gets the message.  
The thrust of her thigh into him is felt loud and clear he can no longer help himself. He smashes his mouth into hers. The kiss evolving into a deep long tongue on tongue type and he’s bending her backward as he’s pressing into her until he decides he’s going to take control. He draws her back towards him and in an instant picks her up wrapping her legs around him, spins her around and pins her up against the wall in a swift motion. She knew he was skilled, but oh my was that effective. She moans into his kiss as her body is slammed into the wall. “Yes!” she lets escape. It’s cute, he thinks, she’s cute, wanting to be bad with the dangerous one. This is…wron— amazing, he decides.  
Her legs wrapped around his waist and now Jason is on her neck and she has her hands tangled in his hair.  
“Bedroom.” He breathes out. Barbara gives him a ‘mhmm’ in agreement and he carries her to his bed.

He tosses her down in a way that’s exciting, but not too rough. He stands there for a second with an undone belt as he slips his shoes off. Barbara sits up and begins to unzip her hoodie. She removes it and goes to take off her shirt. “No. let me.” He commands and she stops. Jason brings his hands to her waist and slips them under her shirt. Slowly he pulls up and she lifts her arms in assistance. Shirt off, she’s in a black bra and he lays her back with his hand on her shoulder. As he presses her into the bed that he’s leaning over he runs his hand down the front of her chest. He’s being so gentle at first and then smashes his hand into her breast and she hooks a hand behind his neck and pulls him on top of her and into another deep kiss. He’s working his hand into her bra so he can have skin on skin with her breast. He cups and massages her and it feels good, but she wants more. She pulls his shirt up and he helps maneuver as she pulls it off him, barely breaking their kissing.

It’s been a while for him, but it’s not like he’s forgotten anything. He’s pressing himself on top of her and she can feel how excited he is through his jeans, not to mention how he’s using his body to get in between her legs. His motions are smooth as he undoes her bra so he can fully entertain her breasts. He moves from her mouth, passionately down her neck and his mouth finds its way onto her nipple and she inhales with pleasure as he begins to work her breast. One hand on one, his warm wet mouth on the other, the admiration driving her wild. All thoughts of ‘they shouldn’t being doing this completely disappear’ as Barbara reaches for the button on top of his jeans. She pulls his head close to her so she’s at his ear again, “I want you, now.” She whispers.  
Jason feels an electric shiver down his spine and a twitch in his crotch. “I don’t have anything…I wasn’t thinking—“  
“—Don’t worry, I’m on the pill, I don’t mind.”  
With anyone else, he’d ask if she’s sure, but one, this was Barbara, he knows no one can make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. And two with everything recently, he’s gotten to know her on another level where he already knew she was on the pill, so her saying so means she’s reassuring him anyway. Barbara was always a pipe dream, a fantasy, a maybe if he wasn’t cursed as the spawn of satan because she is pure and Jason thinks he’s just pure trash. They’ve always been close with their history with the Joker, there’s always been an understanding. However the last month these two have been working a case, coming close to death at one point, tensions high… reasons that seemed set in stone to not go where they’re going, started to appear more like sand. A brush up here, a thoughtful check in text, a can you unzip my suit… before long Barbara slammed Jason into his front door after saying he’d always be there for her. He meant in a Batway, but Barbara saw a opening and man did she take it. Kind of like how she’s managed to slide her hand down the front of his boxers and wrap her hand around his thick throbbing dick. She’s being gentle down there as she’s thrusting her tongue in his mouth wantonly. He gets the picture and slides his pants and boxers off. She takes a moment to absorb his form. His six two, muscular, incredibly shaped, well endowed form. He’s… let’s face it, a magazine model body type, lean. He’s got scars, but she barely notices over the above average almost fully hard friend she’d like to get to know as soon as possible. She excitingly scoots back into the bed while unzipping her pants. She pauses, “You wanna do this part too?”  
“Yeah, with my teeth.” He says enticingly as he crawls over to her.  
“Ha. okay.” She thinks he’s kidding, but then Jason shows her up by biting around the top of her jeans and popping them open with his mouth. He then proceeds to pull the zipper down with his teeth and she’s laughing all while being impressed. “Add that to the skills list.”  
“That’s just the warm up.” He says as he forcefully pulls the rest of her pants off in a quick fashion and pushes her legs apart, grabs her hips and dips his face right into the center of her in a rush. “Oh god!” she exclaims and his mouth works her open. She’s impressed alright. Jason appreciates that Barbara is already a little wet, makes him feel more motivated as he begins sucking on her clit like candy. She moans loudly. He takes that as a sign and removes a hand from her breast and lowers it down, he gently inserts a finger inside her while his mouth continues. He begins to pump his finger in and out. Barbara’s breathing increases and her moans get a little louder, so he increases his pace. When she grips the mattress with her eyes closed is when he starts to slow down. He pulls off her and removes his finger and trails it up to her clit and within a second he inserts his tongue inside her and she drops a whispered “shit’ with a smile on her face. “Yes!” she screams as Jason begins building her back up. He’s massaging her clit and thrusting his tongue in and out of her as quickly as possible, circling, sucking, the whole sha-bang. Her breathing rapid, her muscles tightening, her fingers gripping deeper into the bed, she smacks one hand onto his head and starts pulling his hair as she bellows “Ah! JASON!, Yes, please! Don’t stop!” He keeps his pace up and soon she comes with cry of passion as his tongue fucks her through her first orgasm and he only slows when he feels her pulsing and leg shivering stop. “Oh god!” She pants, unashamed as how she became a mess with just his tongue. He wipes his face off and smiles as she tries to catch her breath. “Well, you showed me.” She says through panting.

He laughs and then gets a look in his eye. “I’m not done yet.” As her breathing starts to calm down she spreads her legs apart.  
“Ready when you are.”  
“Just tell me how you want it?”  
“You mean position?”  
“Rough, slow?”  
She thinks for a moment…”Rough.”

He smirks and climbs on top of her and lines himself up. She inhales with anticipation and she can feel his girth teasing her. He then gently brings her knees up and enters her slowly. She lets her breath out trying to relax as he stretches her with the tip. Inch by inch he’s slowly going in, spreading her open more and it feels amazing for both of them. Jason moans as he reaches the hilt and is fully inside her. He finally looks her in the eyes, “You’re beautiful. In case I haven’t told you.”  
“Like this?” She laughs. It feels funny on him when she does so he can’t help but laugh a little too.  
“Always, but especially like this, pretzel type is my thing.” They both laugh and then he pulls almost all the way out. She gives him a nod and he slams back in. Her breath hitches but it doesn’t hurt, he looks to confirm.  
“Keep going.” She begs  
And he does. Jason immediately starts a quick pace thrusting in and out of her as she chants moans and ah’s. Soon he’s too deep for her to try and thrust with him, she’s just enjoying being rocked into the bed as he’s plowing inside her. It’s hard, it’s rough, but damn does it feel like honey. She has one hand on his back and the other she’s worked down to her clit and she starts massaging herself.  
“So hot.” Jason breaths out as he starts sweating. She feels good, better than he’d ever imagined. Her breasts are perfect, she feels perfect and now she’s blissing out while he’s fucking her as hard and as deep as he can. He’s not going to last long.  
“Flip over, kneeling” He directs as he slows and pulls out. She flips on all fours. He lines himself up and slaps both his hands on her breasts and begins again with another thrust inside her. “FUCK! Jason!” He hits a sweet spot with her at this angle and suddenly she’s louder than before. Her ‘yeah’s’ sound like cries and somehow Jason thinks she’s gotten tighter. He’s thrusting in and out hard and fast, snapping into her over and over. Before he knows it, he feels her coming again around his dick, “Ohhh, ohh yeah! Jason!!!” She yells as her walls contract around him. He doesn’t want to lose it. Not yet. He slows as her orgasm wavers and she collapses forward. She’s dripping wet as he pulls out again, she slowly flips on her back. This time he’s gentle. He opens her legs and leans over her. They share a slow kiss that starts as pecks and builds into something deeper and he lines up again. He thrusts inside and wastes no time finding a rhythm. Soon he’s going so fast she pulls off from his mouth to catch her breath. Again his heavy body humping into her feels wonderful. She wraps her legs around him to pull him deeper. “Fuck, Barbara.”  
“Say it again.”  
“Fuck Barbara, you’re… so…fucking… ahh… hot!” He says between breaths  
“Yes, Jason! Harder! NGH harder” She begs.  
He’s going into her hard and fast again, building her up. She’s so sensitive that just him inside her feels good, but each thrust feels even better, his hard dick fills her up. Jason’s pumping and building, he’s almost there, he thrusts in hard and deep and then comes, “FUCK!” he cries out and rides his orgasm. She feels him come inside her and he collapses on her chest. He pulls out and even the sensation when he does is pleasing. They’re sweaty, panting and Jason is reveling laying on her breasts as her chest moves up and down quickly. She running fingers through his hair.

“I’ve dreamt about us before… this was better.” He says relaxed, content.  
She smiles, “If I would have known… we could have been having fun a long time ago.”  
“Heh.”

After a few moments of laying there, catching their breath, Jason suggests a shower. They hop in and Jason hugs her to keep her warm until the water warms up. She turns and looks at him. She catches his eye in a way so that he follows her as she kneels down and maintains eye contact. She grabs his dick and rubs it by her mouth. Jason’s eyes go wide. He goes to say something, but she doesn’t let him as she guides his dick into her mouth and begins to suck while gently pumping at the the base. Jason lets out his breath again and has to rest his hand on the wall to keep his balance her mouth feels incredible. She takes his dick as far down as she can and sucks all the way back to the tip. “Holy, shit!”  
“I’ve got skills too.” She says and the starts sucking on the tip again.  
Jason can barely keep it together as her warm mouth and the warm wet water run down him. He yelps when she start playing with his balls.  
“You sure do, Red.” He chokes out and she slides all the way down again. She pulls back once more and runs her tongue around his tip while massaging his balls. Jason’s coming apart and just when he thinks she’s slowing down, she sucks him again and goes back to pumping the bottom of his dick. God damn it feels amazing and suddenly he’s fully ready to go. As she continues to suck his dick, Jason starts panting and saying her name over and over. “Fuck, Barbara I’m going to come.” And with a few more sucks he does.  
She stands again and he instantly grabs a breast and starts kissing up her neck. “Thank you, he whispers.” She kisses him, they make out in the warm water. Then she coyly turns around and presses her ass into him and moves a little. “You’re a lot of fun.”  
“Pssh..me? So are you.”  
They lather up and rinse off, teasing each other and playing in the water. Once all the soap is gone, Jason pulls her into him again and cups her breast from behind. He teases her ass with his dick, which is again hard. She turns to look over her shoulder at him and he has a devilish grin like he’s ready to go again. She widens her stride. He guides her against the wall. He lifts her up a little and when he’s aligned he again rams himself inside her and fucks her hard up against the shower wall.  
“Fuck. ah! Barbara… why did we ever… ungh …wait so long?” He asks as he fucks up into her.  
“Ngh, I have no problem with us.... making up for lost time.” She says through her panting.  
"I'm holding you to that." He says as he continues to fuck her until they both come again.


End file.
